Right to Escape
by Lyndalion16
Summary: Sixteen teens, desired for their abilities, try to evade the people that are after them. You vote on certain stuff!
1. NOTE

(NOTE): Hello! I'm kinda breaking tradition here by posting a chapter fic. I usually post a oneshot when I write for a show for the first time, but I've watched Naruto long enough to at least understand the characters, and besides, this is AU and some of the characters are OOC. Not TOO much but enough to at least notice.

NE way, what first inspired me to write this was when I visited San Francisco and became facinated with Alcatraz (I know, I'm strange, but better weird than boring ;)) and, I have no idea why, but this just popped into my head as I was on the tour.

**Backstory **(sorta): In this story, the lands (I know they're villages, but it was too complicated for me so they're lands instead) of Leaf, Sand, Mist, Cloud, and Stone are all under the control of the Sound Empire. The Sound ninja gather up anyone in the captive lands that show special abilities to try to force them into joining the Sound Empire. Those who refuse are sent to the Sound Penitentiary (yeah image Alcatraz, k?) which also holds common but dangerous criminals. The familiar Rookie 9, Team Gai, the Sand Siblings, and Haku (because I luv him! ) are among the prisoners being held there, and one night, they finally get the opportunity to escape...

(BTW, this story is different from my others, just to make it more intersting. At the end of each chapter, there will be something to vote on. Sometimes big, sometimes small, it just depends :). This first chapter is just filled with basic information, but remember to vote at the end!!)


	2. Info

For this chapter:

_**Bold Italics**_- What the Sound ninja don't know (It'll be clear later on what that means)

**Bold- **What the Sound ninja know

* * *

**Prisoner #: 5426**

**Name: Uzumaki, Naruto **_**Alias: Foxman**_

**Age: 15, Hair: Yellow, Eyes: Blue, DoB: Oct. 10, Family: Unknown, Homeland: Leaf **

**Distinguishing mark(s): Whisker-like scars on each cheek **

**Special ability: Self-cloning**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prisoner #: 5429**

**Name: Uchiha, Sasuke **_**Alias: Cougar**_

**Age: 15, Hair: Black, Eyes: Black, DoB: July 23, Family: Father- Uchiha, Fugaku (deceased) Mother- Uchiha, Mikoto (deceased) Brother- Uchiha, Itachi (21), Homeland: Leaf**

**Distinguishing mark(s): Eyes can turn red **

**Special ability: Sharingan**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prisoner #: 5437**

**Name: Haruno, Sakura **_**Alias: Sweetheart (Sweetie)**_

**Age: 15, Hair: Pink, Eyes: Green, DoB: March 28, Family: Unkown , Homeland: Leaf**

**Distinguishing mark(s): Wide forehead**

**Special ability: Healing**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prisoner #: 5389**

**Name: Hyuga, Neji **_**Alias: Eagle **_

**Age: 16, Hair: Dark Brown, Eyes: Light Purple, DoB: July 3, Family: Father- Hyuga, Hizashi (deceased) Uncle-Hyuga, Hiashi (deceased) Cousin(s)- Hyuga, Hinata (15) Hyuga Hanabi (10), Homeland: Leaf**

**Distinguishing mark(s): Pupil-less eyes, Green X tattoo on forehead (usually covered)**

**Special ability: Byakugan**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prisoner #: 5357**

**Name: Rock Lee **_**Alias: Froggy**_

**Age: 16, Hair: Black, Eyes: Black, DoB: Nov. 27, Family: Unknown, Homeland: Leaf**

**Distinguishing mark(s): Bushy eyebrows**

**Special ability: Immense speed**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prisoner #: 5332**

**Name: Tenten **_**Alias: Cupcake**_

**Age: 16, Hair: Brown, Eyes: Brown, DoB: March 9, Family: Unknown, Homeland: Leaf**

**Distinguishing mark(s): Hair usually kept in buns**

**Special ability: Weapons conjure**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prisoner #: 5420**

**Name: Inuzuka, Kiba **_**Alias: Canine**_

**Age: 15, Hair: Brown, Eyes: Black, DoB: July 7, Family: Mother- Inuzuka, Tsume (deceased) Sister- Inuzuka, Hana (21), Homeland: Leaf**

**Distinguishing mark(s): Face usually painted with two red triangles on each cheek**

**Special ability: Dog conjure**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prisoner #: 5416**

**Name: Hyuga, Hinata **_**Alias: Baby**_

**Age: 15, Hair: Black, Eyes: Light Purple, DoB: Dec. 27, Family: Father-Hyuga, Hiashi (deceased) Sister-Hyuga, Hanabi (10) Uncle-Hyuga, Hizashi (deceased) Cousin- Hyuga, Neji (16), Homeland: Leaf**

**Distinguishing mark(s): Pupil-less eyes**

**Special ability: Byakugan**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prisoner #: 5415**

**Name: Aburame, Shino **_**Alias: Bug **_

**Age:**** 15, Hair: Dark Brown, Eyes: Black, DoB: Jan. 23, Family: Father-Aburame, Shibi (deceased), Homeland: Leaf**

**Distinguishing mark(s): Usually wears dark glasses**

**Special ability: ****Insect Conjure**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prisoner #: 5441**

**Name: Nara, Shikamaru **_**Alias: Buck**_

**Age:**** 15, Hair: Black, Eyes: Dark Brown, DoB: Sept. 22, Family: Father- Nara, Shikaku (deceased) Mother- Nara, Yoshino (deceased), Homeland: Leaf **

**Distinguishing mark(s): ****Pierced ears, Pupil-less eyes **

**Special ability: Shadow Manipulation**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prisoner #: 5437**

**Name: Yamanaka, Ino **_**Alias: Sugar**_

**Age:**** 15, Hair: Light Yellow, Eyes: Light Blue, DoB: Sept. 23, Family: Father-Yamanka, Inoichi (deceased), Homeland: Leaf**

**Distinguishing mark(s): ****Pupil-less eyes**

**Special ability:**** Mind Transfer**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prisoner #: 5443**

**Name: Akimichi, Choji **_**Alias: Flutterby**_

**Age:**** 15, Hair: Light Brown, Eyes: Black, DoB: May 1, Family: Akimichi, Choza (deceased), Homeland: Leaf**

**Distinguishing mark(s): ****Chubby, Red swirls on each cheek**

**Special ability: ****Body Expansion**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prisoner #: 5396**

**Name: Gaara **_**Alias: Raccoon **_

**Age:**** 15, Hair: Dark Red, Eyes: Light Green, DoB: Jan. 19, Family: Father-Kazekage (deceased) Mother-Karura (deceased) Sister-Temari (18) Brother-Kankuro (17) Uncle- Yashamaru (deceased), Homeland: Sand **

**Distinguishing mark(s):**** Pupil-less eyes, Red 'ai' tattoo on left side of forehead, Black rimmed eyes**

**Special ability: ****Sand Manipulation**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prisoner #: 5351**

**Name: Temari **_**Alias: Honeybunch (Honey)**_

**Age:**** 18, Hair: Sandy Yellow, Eyes: Dark Blue, DoB: Aug. 23, Family: Father-Kazekage (deceased) Mother-Karura (deceased) Brother(s)-Kankuro (17) Gaara (15) Uncle- Yashamaru (deceased), Homeland: Sand**

**Distinguishing mark(s): ****Hair usually in four ponytails**

**Special ability:**** Wind Manipulation**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prisoner #: 5365**

**Name: Kankuro **_**Alias: Arachnid **_

**Age:**** 17, Hair: Brown, Eyes: Black, DoB: May 15, Family: Father-Kazekage (deceased) Mother-Karura (deceased) Sister-Temari (18) Brother-Gaara (15) Uncle- Yashamaru (deceased), Homeland: Sand**

**Distinguishing mark(s): ****Face usually painted with purple designs**

**Special ability: ****Puppet Manipulation**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prisoner #: 5278**

**Name: Haku **_**Alias: Swankid **_

**Age:**** 18, Hair: Black, Eyes: Brown, DoB: Jan. 9, Family: Unknown, Homeland: Mist**

**Distinguishing mark(s): ****Nails usually painted green**

**Special ability: Ice Manipulation**

* * *

(NOTE): I know, a lot of info huh? If you're confused bout NE thing (like the nicknames) they'll be explained in the story. Well that is……. 

**VOTE:**

**Should I even bother trying to write this?**

**a) Go for it! Sounds interesting!**

**b) I don't care. I'll read it if it's written, but I won't care if it's not.**

**c) Maybe someday, but not now.**

**d) Nah, Sounds boring.**

It's a small vote now, but if I write it, they'll get more interesting ;)!


	3. Sixteen Lives

(NOTE): Okay, apparently I have the 'go ahead' with this story :). This chapter has A LOT of backgroung info and stuff, but the next one really starts the story. Just know that: 1) I'm not THAT great with spelling and grammer but I've been told to be a pretty good writer, so please forgive me for any mistakes. 2) I really don't have any intentions of making this a crackfic, **kage(shadow)**, so if there is any ridiculous stuff, it's either for a reason or just plain amusement, but not consistent in the entire plot. 3) Some of the pairings will be voted on, but then again some will be chosen (yes, **gekido(rage)**, like Naruto and Hinata cuz they are just too cute together!). 4) I can't update TOO often cuz I have a lot going on and other fics I need to work on, so please be patient. 5) This is just a maybe, but if anyone is truly **_devastated_** with the way this is turning out, just send me a message with some advice (ADVICE not FLAMES) and I might either change it or reconstruct it a little.

But remember in a lot of this stuff, the MAJORITY decides on stuff, so there might be stuff even _I'm _unhappy with, so we'll just have to get through it ;).

K, now that I'm done babbling, on with the story!

* * *

All had been born into normal families, grown up in regular villages, and lived ordinary lives. Basically, although each of a unique group of sixteen special teenagers expressed a different personality, every one of them could have been considered a typical, blossoming young adult. 

However, any standard upbringing that each teen might have experienced was discouraged by an unusual, special trait. Every one of these young human beings had an 'unatural quality' that set him/her apart from other "normal" children. It was because they possessed an usually strong, large amount of chakra (a sort of mysterious power-force buried throughout the body) that caused what could be considered an extrodinary sort of a mutation or type of evolution that gave them these abilties.

They collectively agreed that these 'abilities' served as a curse for all of them. It was due to these abilities that they were feared and shunned by their peers, but desired and kidnapped by their enemies.

In their villages, they were seen as freaks or monsters the moment their 'abnormalities' were discovered. The narrow-minded adult villagers made it a top priority to stay away from these "abominations" as they were dubbed, and tried to keep their own children away from them.

Every time they would pass a home, doors and windows would slam shut. When they would try to buy food or clothes for their parents, merchants would either frantically chase them away or fearfully push the good towards them before hinding under their stalls or counters. Everytime they would just _walk _down the streets, adults would shoot them cold glares while other children would run away in fright, calling out "FREAK!!" over their shoulders.

A few of them, like Foxman and Swankid, were orphans; they had been either abandoned out of fear or children of dead parents. These orphans usually grew up in dumpsters or alleyways, but the some were even successful enough to find abandoned buildings. Or if they were _very_ lucky, some, like Sweetie, Cupcake, and Froggy, would find poor but sheltering jobs in stores and live often unaffectionate but nevertheless substantial lives with the owners. But they would feel truly blessed when they would, by chance, meet with another "abomination," just like Foxman had met Cougar and Sweetie had met Sugar.

These other "abominations" were the fotunate ones that were born into families that shared their child's special abilities. Those were the kinds of lives the rest of the group had experienced. They were still shunned by the villagers, but at least they had parents and sometimes even siblings to stay with.

Canine, Sugar, Bug, Flutterby, and Buck had been among those fortunate. Not only had they known relatives with unsual abilities, they had known each other as well. Indeed, Flutterby, Buck, and Sugar had been friends since they had been small, as their fathers had also been inseparable in their own youths. Canine and Bug had become fast companions when they had discovered that they had both lived in the same village and both had inherited abilities to conjure an animal.

Sweetie had met Sugar completely by chance when she had been on the ground in tears because she had been beaten by spiteful, "normal" children. Sugar had found the poor girl and had taken her home, eventually adopting the poor orphan as her sister and letting her live in her home with her father. As 'sisters' they had naturally fought frequently, but it had been clear to all each girl truly cared about her friend.

However, not every family is the same, and even among relatives one can still feel alone. That was how it was for Cougar, Eagle, Raccoon, and even Baby.

Cougar and Baby had both beern born into wealthy families that had been feared, yet respected, for their remarkable optic powers. One would assume they had been treasured and spoiled by the families, but this would prove to be absolutely untrue. They both had had siblings that proved to be stronger or more skilled in their abilities and as a result, their fathers had paid more attention to the 'more talented decendant,' practically neglecting their other child completely.

This had motivated them both to become stronger, but Baby could not seem to lose her shy, gentle personality. Cougar, on the other hand, had went through a drastic transformation and became stern and almost numb when his sibling, his older brother, killed their parents and left his 'foolish little brother' to fend for himself on the streets. If he had not met Foxman while on the streets and become friends/rivals with the optimistic boy, he would have probably lost his sanity and been consumed with darkness and hatred.

Eagle had been in a different situation. His father had been the younger of a pair twin boys, and therefore did not recieve the main inheiritance of the family's ancestors. His only choice was for him, his wife, and his son, Eagle, to becomes servants of the family and serve the elder brother for the rest of their lives.

Baby's father had been that elder brother.

Naturally, Eagle had felt resentment towards his young cousin at first and undoubtedly never would have given a damn about her had _she_ been the favored child instead of her younger sister. He had eventually realized how lonely she herself had been, so he had begun to care more about her and had even tried to teach her more about the special power they shared. Although he had been a strict teacher and still had a calm, cool demeanor, he had actually begun to feel a family connection with the older of his uncle's daughters, despite that any family-like communication with her had been technically forbidden.

It had sadly not been the same way with Raccoon and his older brother and sister, Arachnid and Honey. Their father had been a puppet master like Arachnid and their mother and uncle wind users like the oldest, Honey, but Raccoon's power had been unfamiliar to them. He had been born a sand shifter, the only one they had known existed.

Unlike the other twelve teenagers, with the exception being Swankid from the Realm of Mist, Raccoon's family did not live in a forest village in the Leaf Nation. Their home was in the Country of Sand, a place that could only be described as a desert. Obviously, sand was in abundance in their village, and their youngest could easily make the sand do anything he desired.

This had terrified his family, especially when the boy had been born.

When a baby is taken from the warm, dark comforts of the womb, it is completely understandable that it would be upset after being pushed out into a cold, bright new environment. This did not bode well at _this _baby's birth, for as soon as he let out his first cry, sand came rushing into the room at his call and literally crushed his poor, exhausted mother to death.

It had not been, of course, done intentionally, but that had not stopped his father from despising him. He had forbidden Raccoon's older siblings from ever even giving a friendly word to their younger brother, and only his uncle had showed any kindness towards him.

But that 'kindness' had been discovered to be fake when his uncle had tried to kill the poor boy, revealing that he had secretly loathed his younger nephew and had finally convinced Raccon's father to destroy his "sister's murder." Raccoon's sand, of course, had easily killed his uncle, but he had now been left with a damaged heart. Both angry at his family and desperate to be loved, his sand had slashed the skin above his left eye, creating a tattoo of the word 'ai', love. He had then killed his father and ordered his siblings to obey him from then on. Too frightened to disagree, they had followed him as their leader as orphans on the sandy streets. Their relationship with their younger brother had been based on fear rather than love, but Raccoon had not cared, as long as he had someone around to keep him company, someone to actually notice him.

All of them had been raised differently, in different situations and with different kinds of companions. Each had a different personality and a different ability.

But one thing was the same: They had all been kidnapped and ripped away from their freedom. Their villages had been ransacked and their parents (if they had had any) slaughtered. It had all been because of the Sound Empire's lust for power.

The Sound Empire consisted of an army of power-hungry radicals from each of the Five Great Kingdoms:

The Country of Sand

The Leaf Nation

The Realm of Mist

The Land of Stone

The Cloud Territory

They had overthrown Sand's sultan, Leaf's king, Mist's lord, Stone's chief, and Cloud's master, and obeyed an evil dictator who was considered to be more powerful than the entire army put together. The Sound Emperor had ordered thorough investigations in each of the lands he had conquered, searching for anyone who had a 'unique talent.' The adults with such talents would be considered as threats and killed immediately. The younger ones, however, would be taken from whatever life they had been living and given a choice: Either join the Sound army as special weapons, or be imprisoned.

That is exactly what had happened to this special band of teenagers.

When they had been kidnapped, bracelets known as "Chakra Retainers" had been slapped onto their wrists, making any attempts at using their abilities futile. They had been given the choice, and their answers had been the same: No (with the occasional: "Go to hell!" here and there). As a result, they had been shoved onto a boat carrying common miscreants and shipped off to the infamous Sound Prison, a heavily-gaurded stronghold in the center of the cold, wide Bay of Mist.

It had been built in the Realm of Mist as a prison for the most dangerous criminals in the Kingdoms. It had been considered impossible to escape from, and even those who had managed to escape never made it far, either by being caught along the shoreline or drowning in the bay.

But these tales of hopelessness didn't matter to these sixteen, brave youths.

They were special, they had courage, they had brains, they had strength, they had stealth, and, most importantly, they had each other. They _would not _become slaves of the evil, cruel empire that had imprisoned and taken them away their freedom. They _shall _escape this hell together.

And they _will _be successful!

...Won't they?

* * *

**VOTE:**

**Who should the 'Emperor of Sound' be?**

**a) Orochimaru! _Duh!_**

**b) How about the Akatsuki Leader?**

**c) An OC! Surprise me.**


	4. One Dark Night

(NOTE): Okay, not many reviews, but thank you to the ones that did!

Again, sorry for any mistakes. And me no own Naruto (pout).

* * *

The only sounds heard against the slosh of cold waves and the whistle of freezing wind were the clunks of movement against wood and the hurried rush of whispers. 

All that could be seen through the darkness of a moonless night and milky clouds of a light mist were the shapes of four large rafts drifting on the dark waters, each holding four young figures.

The rafts were aligned in a zigzag formation, each perfectly spaced and simultaneously paced. They _had _to be. Buck had told the others to make sure they were.

Buck was the genius of the group and he was usually the one who made their strategies, including the arrangements of the rafts and the seating. He had planned it all out very carefully, eventually placing them in this order:

In the last raft:

**Back:** _**Honey Baby**_

**Front: **_**Canine Sweetie**_

In the third raft:

**Back: **_**Foxman Froggy**_

**Front:**_** Raccoon Arachnid**_

In the second raft:

**Back: _Flutterby Sugar _**

**Front: **_**Bug Cupcake**_

In the first raft:

**Back: **_**Cougar Buck**_

**Front: **_**Eagle Swankid **_

Baby was seated at the back to look out for pursuers.

Honey was with her to use the wind in case any were spotted.

Raccoon was seated with Foxman, Froggy, and his brother simply because during all their time in the prison, those three (and his sister) were the only ones he felt even remotely comfortable around (and they were the only ones who felt remotely comfortable around _him_).

Eagle used his eyes at the front to gaze through the darkness and fog and guide Swankid (who was using his powers to move the rafts) in the direction of the land.

Buck was behind them to give orders and Cougar was at his side to stay on constant guard for enemies.

Everyone else was positioned in the places Buck deduced were best for them (although his real reason for putting Flutterby and Bug near Sugar and Cupcake and Canine with the other three girls, was that he wanted to make sure the _females _would be protected properly).

It wasn't a flawless arrangement, but it was the best Buck could come up with under the circumstances. That is, under the circumstances of everyone wanting to keep together and escape at the same time, which was, in Buck's opinion, a _drag_.

That wasn't unusual; most things were a drag for the lazy young man, as his companions well knew. But he was invaluable to their team, not only because of his ability, but also his mind.

Buck was, in short, a strategic genius. It was he who had made the escape plans and who was, naturally, made the leader. Everyone in the team knew that any order Buck gave would all be a part of some amazing, brillant strategy that would deliver them from the foul prison.

The escape plan had taken a long time to develop and even longer to execute. Buck had told the rest of the team to refer to the plan as "The Movie," mainly to throw off any spies or eavesdroppers.

Every person in the group knew that any 'outsiders' would assume that they were merely complaining about the upcoming annual film the prisoners would be shown every year at Christmas. Their bastard Sound captors, nicknamed "Noiseboys," called it a "rare luxury," but everyone knew it was used to torment them.

It was a terrible movie; it was completely boring and very cliche, the kind that would make everyone and their second cousins three times removed want to hang themselves (especially after seeing it again and again, year after freaking year). But each prisoner was forced to sit up straight and watch it with the threat of "being thrown in 'The Hole' if they so much as blinked too much" hanging over their heads and guards breathing down their necks.

It wasn't uncommon for prisoners to talk with each other about the film and diss the hell out of it, so no one paid any mind to the gang of youths when they called a comrad over to discuss "The Movie."

Despite the wacky Foxman's whining that the name wasn't cool enough, Buck had decided it would be the best title for it since December had been quickly approaching and that _almost _every idiot knew that a secret escape plan should be addressed as subtly as possible.

(It had proved to be an extremely wise decision when Foxman had gotten too loud with his concerns and had loudly exclaimed "BUT WHAT IF THE MOVIE DOESN'T WORK?!," in which a mere "THANK GOD!" from another prisoner had answered him.)

They would make sure to discuss The Movie only with each other and only when they assembled for meals. Buck would whisper the necessary people their respective jobs as they pretended to ignore him as they ate.

The normaly easy-going prodigy hardly ever enjoyed a moment without going over the plan in his head, carefuly making notes of each pro and con and formulating contingency plans if something went wrong. He forced himself to remain completely calm and try to trust his teammates to carry out their assignments successfully:

_It had first started with the vent on the bottom of the wall located at the back of each cell. Years of ill-maintenance and built up moisture from the sink above it had worn down the material of wall surrounding the grate so much, that bits and pieces of it could be scraped off by the use of a metal spoon. _

_Buck instructed Flutterby, who assisted in the kitchens, to sneak a spoon out of the Mess Hall for each of their companions, and he ordered every person in the group to scrape around the grate **just enough **to loosen the grate and make it easy to remove it from the opening. __They were able to hide what they were doing by working only at night and hiding the wall shavings in their jackets, inconspicuously dropping them outside during their free time (which was a short break from the work the warden assigned them). _

_Since they all had a least one other member of the gang in the cell next to them, one person would dig for a while as the other would keep a lookout, alternating the entire night. They caught up on their rest at free time, which wasn't much, but it was better than nothing._

_Covering up their work was accomplished by making fake cardboard vents out of magazines and painting them to look like a part of the wall. Since Baby and Cupcake helped in the library, magazines were easy to come by; Bug, Canine, and Arachnid worked in the wood shop, so they were able to carry out small amounts of paint to give everyone._

_After his vent was cleared, Buck poked his head through the opening and discovered that there was a small alley filled with rusty, dripping pipes that was use for the plumbing. After he carefully climbed up the jungle of lead tubes, he found out that he could eventually climb up on the roof and scale down the outer wall of the building. He made sure to notice every Noiseboy, watchtower, and spotlight that could catch them, but his goal was to find a guard that had a relatively insignificant post and looked weak and isolated enough to take out without much trouble._

_Luck was apparently on his side, as he had found a favorable target._

_Then Sugar came into play. The next steps would also involve Sweetie, Eagle, and Froggy, but Sugar would have the most challenging role. One night, the four teens slid through their own uncovered vents and silently climb up the pipes and down the wall to where they would find the chosen target. The blonde and pink haired females did their best to seduce and distract the thankfully dense Noiseboy, which made it easy for the two boys to effectively knock him out._

_They grabbed a Band Key, which all guards had, from his pockets and deactivate the Chakra Retainers from around their wrists. The single red light on their tight metal bands switched off, indicating that though they were still secured around the wearers, they were no longer detaining their chakra. _

_Though it was very tempting to relish the thrilling feeling of having their powers back, Buck had given them strict instructions to waste absolutely no time._

_Forcing themselves to quickly get in touch with their abilities, Sugar transfered her spirit into the unconscious Noiseboy as soon as Sweetie woke up the mobil parts of the guard's brain, making sure to keep his body awake but his mind dormant. Eagle kept an alert watch with his reunited Byakugan as he, Sweetie, Froggy with Sugar's limp form, and the blonde herself in the guard's body made their way back to their respective cells._

_In the morning, as the bars opened and the prisoners were ordered to step out, Buck hid a smirk as he watched an unfamiliar Noiseboy in uniform run up to the Head Gaurd with a limp body and heard 'him' report that the girl was sick and should be taken to the clinic room. That day at lunch, the said guard came over to their table and discreetly turned off every Chakra Retainer attached to the remaining twelve teenagers. _

_So far, Buck's intricate plan was working._

_But he knew that they weren't out of the woods yet; in fact, they weren't even halfway through them. For now, all the lethargic mastermind could do was wait and trust his companions to do their jobs._

_Each day, Sweetie would request a visit to her "sick friend" in the prison clinic in which the possessed Noiseboy guard would lead her there. She would secretly nourish the blonde's inactive body and make sure the guard's own mind stayed asleep so Sugar wouldn't be bothered by it. _

_Later in the day, Noiseboy Sugar would lead Arachnid, Raccoon, Cupcake, and Eagle to the shore near the docks, claiming to the other guards 'he' had special orders to take them to work_ _at the_ _piers. _

_It was there that they made the rafts. _

_Eagle and Sugar would keep watch as Cupcake cut down the wood with conjured weapons and Arachnid used his chakra techniques to manipulate the logs like puppets and set them in place. After the boards of wood were in place, they were then tied together using rope stolen from the docks._

_It was certainly a creative way to make them, but everyone just hoped they would work._

_Raccoon was there to hide the rafts at the end of the day and in case anyone should turn up, which fortunately only happened once. _

_When Eagle spotted a Noiseboy coming their way, the stoic redhead quickly used any sand he could use from the shore to cover up the rafts and allow Sugar to tie him and the other boys up. Right before the Noiseboy appeared, Sugar gave Cupcake a quick apology before grabbing her arms and thrusting the mouth of her hosts body onto the brunette's lips. _

_Both females felt absolutely humilated as the snickering Noiseboy came up to them and asked them what was going on. Still holding Cupcake in 'his' arms, the disguised Sugar told the gaurd that 'he' was "merely having a little fun after ordering a small break." The guard seemed to believe her as he snickered again and nodded knowingly at his 'fellow Sound soldier'. He turned and taunted the tied up males that "they could only watch but not touch," and it took all they had in them not to roll their eyes at the pathetic idiot._

_Even though Sugar had already apologized, Cupcake couldn't help from smacking her companion's host face after the guard finally left. This time, the boys had nothing to hold their eye-rolling back as they watched their two freaked out comrads rush down to the tiny waves and frantically gurgle water in their disgusted mouths._

_After they spent as long as they could on the rafts, Raccoon would cover up their progress with sand and Sugar would lead them back to the prison building. At night, the tired Sugar, exausted from stretching her limits and possessing the body for a long time, would sneak her hosts body under the bed, transfer her mind back into her own body, and rest her powers back up as she slept. _

_Thanks to Sweetie, the body underneath the mind switcher's bed would continue to remain dormant until the next morning when Sugar would possess it once again and visit Sweetie for their daily appoinment._

_The pattern continued day after long day until, finally, all the rafts were finished and everyone was done digging their holes. _

_It was time to escape at last._

_On the morning before the escape, Sugar woke up in her own body and claimed she was well enough to go back to her cell. As she sat down at breakfast, Buck drafted her and the others on exactly what they were supposed to do and when._

_Everything had to be done quietly and quickly, no hesitations, no second thoughts, and absolutely **no** mistakes!_

_That cold December night, an hour after 'lights out,' the sixteen young prisoners bundled their sheets on their beds (to make them look occupied),crawled through their uncovered vents (replacing them with the carboard fakes), and journey through the plumbing and up to the roof (where they met their other teamates)._

_One by one, they scrambled down the wall and snuck to the shore where the finished rafts were waiting. Having already been told of their seating arrangements, they swiftly sat in their places before Swankid manipulated the icy water to pull them afloat and silently navigate them in the direction of the land..._

So far, mostly everything was going to plan. _Mostly_, except for the fact that Baby had accidently slipped and hit her head on one of the pipes while trying to get up to the roof. Luckily, her 'secret' crush, Foxman, had caught her before she could fall and carried her all the way to the shore and in her place on the raft (a fact that made her sudden need to faint only increase).

_What a drag_, Buck thought, his gaze staring straight ahead, _it's a good thing Sweetie's seated on the same raft._

Foxman and Froggy were turned around in their own rafts, watching the pink haired girl heal their injured friend.

"Hey!" Foxman said loudly "Is she gonna be alrigh...YEOW!" (Arachnid had bashed the blond's head, spitting out a low "Keep your voice down, Moron!") Foxman, rubbing the developing bump, grunted an apology before turning back to the raft behind him, whispering this time "Is she okay, Sweetie?"

"Your dare have doubts about Miss Sweetheart's abilities?!" Froggy exclaimed, glaring at blond next to him.

"No! I trust Sweetie, believe it!" Foxman heatedly defended "I just wanted to know...Mmph!"

"Ssshhh!" Arachnid thrust a hand over each of the bickering boy's mouths "If you both don't shut up right now," he hissed "YOU'LL be the ones that need healing! Got it?!"

Baby, still having the injury on her forehead examined, blushed at her crush's concern for her.

"Foxman." she whispered.

Sweetie did her best to hold back a sigh. She, as well as _almost _everyone else, was completely aware of Baby's attraction to the loud-mouthed misfit, so she wished that he would give up his pintless fascination with her and pay more attention to the shy Byakugan girl.

_And it'd be nice to have Froggy off my back, too _her mysterious 'Inner Self' noted.

She finished up with Baby's injury and smiled at her fixed 'patient' "Luckily you didn't have a concussion, so it wasn't too bad at all. You should be fine now."

Baby gave a small smile of her own and nodded a thanks at the healer before activating her optic powers to keep a rearview watch, as that was her job after all.

What she saw nearly made her heart stop.

"Oh no. Ca...Canine!" she whispered loudly "There're men in boats coming after us! It looks like five!"

Everyone turned their heads toward the stuttering girl, almost every eye was wide.

"Five men or boats?!" Buck asked her.

"B-both!" she answered, her voice, and body, shaking badly "F-five men o-on f-five b-boats!"

Buck swore before he ordered everyone to stay calm and stay where they were.

"Honey, give them a breeze. Try to at least slow them down. They probably don't know exavtly where we are yet so none of your usual overkill, alright?" He saw Honey nod at him, but he could also clearly see the scowl she wore on her face before she turned and lifted a hand to call up a strong, but gentle, wind at their pursuers. He ran a hand over his forehead and sighed "Man, what a drag. I didn't think that they'd notice _this _early."

"Maybe you should question Foxman." Eagle said, still keeping his eyes ahead of him "His fingers are nervously twittling. And he has the look of guilt on his face."

Buck looked over at the metioned teamate and saw it was true.

"Foxman," he sighed "What did you do?"

"I uh...Eh hehe." he giggled and rubbed the back of his head "I..mighta...sorta forgot tooooooo... put the fake vent back in?"

Slapping a hand over his eyes, Buck, as well as most of the others, groaned and had to fight down the urge to strangle the dumb idiot and throw him overboard.

"You know," he heard Swankid's soft, gentle voice say "I think I'll agree with you this time. This _is _a drag."

* * *

(NOTE): I know, it's like it's not getting anywhere, but don't worry it will! 

BTW, the first part about the digging with spoons and crawling through the vents to the roofs, that was a real escape attempt that happened at Alcatraz called something like the "Dummy Head." Three men made cardboard heads and placed them in their cots and escaped during the night, using raincoats as floatation devices.

It's not ever known if the men survived or not, though.

If that sounds interesting, there's a movie by Clint Eastwood called "Escape form Alcatraz" that's about the escape attempt that you might want to check out (I really enjoyed it)!

NEway, hoped you like it so far:

**VOTE:**

**What should happen next?**

**a) They all get caught!**

**b) Only some of them get caught, the rest escape!**

**c) One stays behind so the others can escape! (You can name who if you want)**

**d) They all get away!**


	5. Lingering Threats

(NOTE): Thanx to any who reviewed and voted! You guys really keep this story going! I can't update very often cuz of school, but we have a short break now so, yay!

Just so you all know, this story isn't suppossed to be entirely centered around _one _person, but since doing all of their points of views would be difficult, Shikamaru and Sakura will probably be getting a great deal of the attention since they're two of my favorite characters (though the pairing isn't going to be an option).

Besides, I thought it would be cool to focus on a guy and a girl that won't be a couple, only friends ;).

That doesn't mean, however, the others will be ignored!! When you see this -------, it means it's going to mainly focus on a different character. Sometimes though, the focus will switch from time to time w/o it, but it shouldn't be to hard to follow. You'll see what I mean.

NE way..

* * *

Buck knew they were going to have more trouble losing their pursuers than he thought when he felt the raft give a great jerk. 

He pressed his palms to the wood to steady himself and lifted his head to stared at the ice manipulator's back.

"Swankid, what...?"

"Something's not right." he heard the feminine male interrupt "The water particles are acting peculiar, like they're being disrupted somehow. It's difficult for me to get a firm grip on them."

"Canine! What's wrong?!"

Buck, as well as others, turned around to see Canine hunched over his knees writhing in pain. His hands were gripping tightly over his ears, his eyes were squeezed shut, and he was pratically snarling through his bared teeth.

Sweetie had her arms around his shoulders in an attempt to calm him as green light glowed from her hands, her brows creased in concentration.

"What's he doing?" Buck practically snapped, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible.

"I don't know." Sweetie answered back "He doesn't have an injury or any type of illness. I can't tell what's going on with him."

It was then that Canine decided to open his eyes and glower at the people around him, his face still scrunched up in pain.

"What the hell is the matter with you all!" he hissed at everyone "Can't you hear it?! The incredible _noise!?_"

Nearly everyone frowned as they strained to listen over suffering boy's growls, but nothing else could be heard.

"Hear what?" Cougar said, raising an eyebrow at Canine as if he were crazy "I can't hear anything but your unnecessary complai..."

"Oh that?" Buck directed his eyes to Foxman. The blond's hand was cupped over an ear and his head was tilted in the direction behind them "Yeah I can hear it. But it's not that strong, it doesn't hurt _me._"

"I can also hear something." Raccoon's rough voice added. His arms were crossed across his chest and his black rimmed eyes were slightly narrowed. He directed his cold gaze to Canine still shaking in agony "But it doesn't affect me either.You must be incredibly weak to be bothered by such a small noise."

"Um...I don't think it's...b-because he's weak." Baby hesitantly stuttered.

The group (minus Swankid and Eagle, still deep in concentration) turned to the owner of the soft voice. The shy girl's Byakugan was still activated and her gaze was directed toward their pursuers, but it was clear that she was aware of the eyes on her; she was nervously twittling her fingers due to all the attention that had been directed at her.

"W-well, I mean...that...um..."

"This isn't the time to be timid, Baby. Tell us what you mean." Cougar said not quite too coaxing, which caused the shy girl to gulp.

"T-the men behind us have s-strange arm gaurds on." Baby continued, tyring to control her stuttering "They're dipping them into the water. I can see the ripples. I think that's why Swankid and Canine are having trouble, because..."

"Because they're using sound waves to disrupt the water." Buck finished, now understanding the Noiseboys' plan. Not only would they prevent an easy journey through the wide bay, they could also use the sound waves as sonar and eventually locate their location. That must be why Canine was in pain.

_His dog-like power can probably make him hear the high frequency. But Raccoon and Foxman can hear it, too. Why?_

Well, there was no time to think about that. Those damn sound waves were also preventing Swankid from controlling his power correctly, and if something wasn't done, they would surely be caught. Besides, if he had more time, Buck could have spent it coming up with some brilliant strategy to get everyone away safely.

But now, he could only see four options:

1) Fight

2) Diversion

3) Surrender

4) Suicide

So far, option four looked the most appealing. Because they had been drained of their powers too long, the fugitive group would be no match for the Noiseboys and who knows how they would be punished if they gave themselves up? As for a diversion, there was only one choice if the group wanted to get away with the least amount of "casualties": Someone woulde have to stay behind.

Buck grimaced.

If he told the rest of the group that plan, most of them would insist on surrendering rather than leaving a comrad behind. This had to be done quickly and quietly, so that there was no choice but to go along with it.

The teen prodigy sighed as he realized what that meant.

_What a drag._

"Cougar," Buck whispered to the boy next to him as he eased closer to the edge of the raft "Eagle's in charge, you're second. Understand?"

Cougar looked at the leader with a calculating look before he nodded, understanding the situation and what had to be done.

Buck gave one last nod back before he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and silently slid into the churning bay. Immediately as his body sank into the freezing waters, a thousand pins seemed to sink into every inch of his skin and the air was practically vaccuumed from his lungs! The thin, brown jumpsuit that served as the prison uniform did nothing to warm him and seemed to weigh ten times more than usual.

It took all his strength to keep his head below the surface, so that no one could see what he was doing, and swim in the direction he assumed was away from the rafts.

Naturally the farther the better, but damn, the water was cold! Right now, Buck would _welcome_ the Noiseboys company; at least they could bring him some place dry.

_Yeah right. _Buck thought, trying to keep his mind off the cold as he swam _They'll probably beat the shit out of me as soon as they find me. Weak, wet, and freezing. A perfect victim. Ugh, okay, this is not helping._

As soon as Buck felt he could not hold his breath in anymore, he broke through the surface, hoping he was far away enough from the rafts. When he was sure he was, he began to splash as quickly as he could, ignoring the icy pains he would receive each time he moved. Hopefully, the Noiseboys would sense (or hear) him, and it would give the others more time to get away.

He hoped they would quickly, he did not know how much of this he could stand as his drenched head and ears began to pound and ache.

-------

"They're changing directions!" Baby whispered suddenly "They're going off to the side! I think something has distracted them!"

Almost everyone in the rafts sighed with relief, except for a select few. One of which was still clenching his ears in pain, but his face looked a tiny bit more relaxed.

"Hey guys," he managed out "I think that they're getting farther away. The sound is kinda getting quieter."

"Yeah!" Foxman said as he beamed at the relaxing Canine "Baby just told us they're getting off our trail! Pretty lucky, huh?"

"Yes!" Froggy agreed, holding up an enthusiastic fist "The powers of fortune are truly on our side tonight! I believe we have a great chance of making it now!"

"This had nothing to do with luck." Everyone turned their head to the owner of the monotone voice as he looked at the two teens still holding firm concentration. "Swankid, any better now?"

"Well, almost." the gentle voice answered Cougar "I can feel the particles around us behaving again, but they're being disrupted somewhere behind us."

"Directly behind us?" Honey asked, motioning for Baby to take a look.

"No, to the right. It is almost as if the water is being...struck somehow. Like...as if someone is throwing stones into the bay."

"Or splashing?" Eagle added, still staring ahead "Look to _your _right, Baby. That should answer your question."

Baby did as instructed and her eyes widened.

"Oh no!! B-Buck! He's fallen off!"

"What!" Honey and Sugar nearly shouted. Over time, both of the blonde's had developed an attraction to the lazy genius, though both would rather choke themselves than ever admit it to even themselves.

Honey gripped Baby's shoulders tightly "Are you sure?! How far back is he?!"

"How did this happen?!" Sugar ranted, glaring at everyone as if it was their fault "Didn't anyone notice?! Why wasn't anyone paying attention?!"

"Well, why weren't **_you!?_**" Flutterby snapped at her, trying to turn his chubby self around to see if he could get a glimpse of his friend "Maybe if you weren't so obsessed with making sure your hair didn't get wet, you could've seen him fall off!"

"Hah!" Sugar turned her glare to the boy next to her "And maybe if **_you _**weren't so preoccupied with your stupid stomach, then perhaps **you **would've seen him!"

"Listen, this isn't the time to be fighting!" Cupcake said, pulling the two glowering teens apart. "Right, Eagle? Buck told us that if anything happened to him, then you were in charge, right? So what's the plan?"

"The plan is, we keep going." Cougar said before Eagle could get a word out "Buck did this on purpose so that we could get away. He knew that you idiots would react this way if he had told you ahead of time."

"No we wouldn't have!" Foxman defended angrily "One of us would've volunteered! I would've done it!"

"Or me!" Honey said.

"Or we could've just tossed Foxman off," Bug spoke up, not liking that they had just lost the smartest one in the group "since he was the reason we were being followed in the first place."

"Yeah, or...HEY!"

"SSHHH!!!!" Arachnid brought his fist back and clocked the loud blond in the mouth "You want them on our trail again?!"

"Buck was the best choice." Cougar said calmly "He helped sixteen of us escape for the most guarded prison in the Five Kingdoms. Surely one will be easy for him."

"But he had us with him!" Sugar claimed "And their going to keep a closer watch on..."

"Just why are you speaking, anyway, Cougar?" Raccoon's cold voice interrupted "I believe that Eagle is the one we are to take orders from now. You have no business answering his questions for him."

Everyone, no matter how frantic they were, couldn't help but be silent as they watched the two boys glower at each other. It was unclear why there was so much hatred between them, but regardless of the mystery, it was not something to be tampered with. It was the sort of animosity only a soothing female could calm, and Sweetheart and Honeybunch were the ones who remotely fit those roles.

But as Honey was too angry over loosing Buck right now...

"He is kind of right, Couger." Sweetie reasoned "I know you're the one answering because Eagle is concentrating right now, but maybe we should ask him if..."

"Let's just all keep quiet until we reach the shore." Eagle said, silently grateful that Sweetie had spoken up "Look out for that rock a little to the left, Swankid. There's nothing we can do now for Buck, is there Baby?"

The said girl sadly shook her head "No, they've reached him. And they...they..."

"They what?" Honey urged, gripping Baby's shoulders even more tightly "What did the do to him?"

"We'll ask her again later." Cupcake said, knowing whatever Baby had to say would only upset the wind user even further "Let's just do as Eagle said and get to shore, okay?"

Everyone agreed, some more relunctant than others, and they sat quietly as they rafts drifted further into their freedom and farther away from their lost friend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

One of the reasons why it was so hard to kill the Sound Emperor, was because he hardly ever stayed in one place for very long.

Not only did this keep him safe, but also entertained. It was a thrill for him to travel to the different places of _his _Empire, looking for new recruits or slaves to manipulate, or search for new powers to obtain or conquer. Only a select few were allowed to know where he was most of the time, and that was only because they were his favored servants, ones that he kept very close.

One of which, his most trusted, was just now walking down the dark hallway of one of the Emperor bases to inform him of an escape attempt that had occured in the Mist Prison just this morning.

The young man, his white hair pulled back into a ponytail, smiled as he pushed his round glasses further up his nose. He was not worried that the Emperor would be angry; if anything he would be pleased. The master had always been extremely...attracted to talent and power, and someone who could break out of the most infamous prison in the Empire must surely have a great deal of both.

_Oh yes, Lord Orochimaru will surely want to meet with this person._

The report of the prisoner's appearance was, admittedly, a bit upsetting, but beauty was almost as small a factor to the Emperor's tastes as gender or age, it didn't matter too very much unless the subject was absolutely hideous. Besides, he knew the master would also be thrilled about the hunt he would have to participate in. Not only had this young genius managed to get himself out, but fifteen other prisoners had been recorded as missing as well.

Lord Orochimaru had ordered the guards stationed at the prison to only search for missing prisoners as long as they were in the bay. Anyone one who could get farther than that was a challenge that the master himself would want to take up, whether it be personally or with his lackeys.

The servant had been so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he nearly missed the door to the masters chamber. Slightly readjusting the stack of files under one arm, he used the other hand to softly knock and waited for an answer.

"What is it, Kabuto?" came a high pitched hiss. That was a sign it was safe to enter, and the man, Kabuto, slowly opened the door and gazed into the dimly lit room.

He saw the thin form of the Sound Emperor, clothed in a thin navy robe, lying on his bed, his back against the headboard and his legs stretched out in front of him. His long black hair was draped around his palce face as he gazed at something glinting in two of his fingers. When he heard the door close, though, he lifted his amber, snake-like eyes toward his favorite slave and gave a curious grin.

"I have heard rumors that there are now quite a few little refugees from my prison running around somewhere, trying to escape from my Empire." Lord Orochimaru said, clearly amused "Is that correct?"

"It is, My Lord." Kabuto replied, walking toward the Emperor's bed and placing the files down beside him. The Sound Emperor tucked whatever he had been holding into a sleeve pocket and lifted the files to his lap. Kabuto stood patiently as he watch Lord Orochimaru's eyes skim over the report. A even wider, more evil grin formed on the Emperor's thin face as he read further down the report.

"Well, well, how delightful." he purred "My little fugitives are a group of those stubborn "abominations" that refuse to obey me. And it seems that there were, in fact, _sixteen _little mice that tried to get away, and that one of them was caught in a mousetrap. Oh, poor little thing. How has he been dealt with as of now?"

"He was given a few lashes as soon as he was caught and he has been thrown into solitary confinement, but that is the extent of the damage, My Lord." Kabuto felt a stirring thrill run through him as he heard his master softly chuckle.

"So, not only do I get a new challenge face, but I also get a new pet as well. Oh, this should be most enjoyable. Just the thing to get my mind off...this tiresome _other matter._"

Lord Orochimaru reached out hand toward his servant and Kabuto, knowing what his master wanted, sat down beside the Sound Emperor, his back facing him. His eyes closed as he allowed his master to slip the tie free from his hair and stroke his pale fingers through the ivory locks.

"They'll have to travel through the mountian pass to cross into the former Leaf Nation, that's where all the rebel groups are fond of hinding." Lord Orochimaru pondered as his fingers tenderly combed through the light tresses "We'll wait until ther're farther away to begin the chase, but for now, why don't we send them a little "gift" to show we accept their challenge, hmm? I'm sure you can guess on what I have in mind."

"Yes, My Lord." Kabuto nearly moaned due to the Emperor's gentle administrations "And what of...the recaptured boy. If you wish him sent over it...it will take about a week for him to...to arrive."

Another groan was held back as Lord Orochimaru brought his servant closer to lean against his chest and buried his nose into his neck. But the suppressed sound finally escaped as he felt the hot breath from a soft whisper caress against his skin.

"Then have him sent...as soon as possible."

A loud, relishing cry then echoed into the hallway as the Emperor sunk his teeth into his favorite's neck.

* * *

(NOTE): Oh yeah, Orochimaru is gonna be one sick bastard in this fic (right, like he isn't already) :P! I'm gonna try not to get too graphic (my conscience wouldn't allow it), so this is probably gonna stay T-rated. NE changes, I'll let u know! 

And btw, sorry for any grammatical mistakes. Usually I'll read my stories over and over again at different times and go back and change or improve them. So if you read this again and something is different, that's probably whyy :).

Well:

**VOTE:**

**What should Orochimaru's "gift" be?**

**a) A note.**

**b) An ambush of Noiseboys.**

**c) One of his favored minions. (like one of the Sound Four, Kimimaro, maybe even Anko if you want, ect...****name who)**

**d) The corpse of a familair character. (not Buck)**

**Also, should someone else get captured?**

**a) Yes! (Though if so, I will decided ;P)**

**b) No!**


	6. A Message

(NOTE): Okay, okay, I know I'm not updating very much, but school is hectic (plus I've been working on something else for a while). Ah well, thanx to everyone for your votes and patience...

(And sorry for errors!)

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!!"

"Don't be a fool. If we go back then Buck's sacrifice will have all been for nothing. We owe it to him to continue."

The rest of the group groaned from their scattered places around the wide cavern as a ranting Foxman shouted at the calm collected Eagle, trying to convince him to lead a team back to rescue their lost comrad.

It was the morning after their escape and they were currently all lying about in a cave near the coast on the mainland.

Eagle had spotted it as soon as they had reached the shore and everyone had crowded into it, all were exhuasted and most were upset about their loss. Confident that they were no longer being followed, the group had immediately fallen into a deep dreamless sleep...that was shattered at break of dawn due to Foxman's loud voice echoing against the walls.

Eagle was sitting cooly on a boulder, his arms crossed and his eyes closed, as Foxman stood in front of him quaking with annoyance.

"WE OWE HIM OUR LIVES, DAMMIT!" Foxman screeched, raising his shaking fists at the current leader "WHAT GOOD ARE OUR LIVES IF WE CAN'T EVEN KEEP OUR FRIENDS SAFE?!"

"What good, indeed." Eagle snapped back, opening his eyes and giving Foxman a cold glare "Do you really wish to sacrifice the rest of the group, ignore all our long months of planning, and risk becoming captured and delievered to the Sound Emperor by charging into the prison blindly in a foolish effort to free the one who gave up everything for our own safety? Tell me, Foxman, how Buck would feel about this if we were to even attempt this hopeless endeavor?"

Foxman's mouth opened at once to bite back a reply...but there was none he could give. His lips instead pulled back into a snarl as he realized that Eagle was right. There was nothing they could do for Buck now; his rescue would have to wait until they got help or at least advanced their own abilities.

Slowly, his hands came down to his sides, but the enraged look remained on his face.

"My thoughts precisely." Eagle said, jumping down from his seat and turning to look at the rest of the team "I know that our most convenient destination would be the Hidden Village in the Realm of Mist, so we must assume that is where those Noiseboys will be looking for us. However, since a great deal of us are from the Leaf Nation, there is a good chance that the Emperor's minions will be searching for us there as well."

"So we just have to decided where our best chances lie." Honey said dully.

No one could blame Honey for sounding upset. During their time in the prison, she and Buck had developed a kind of connection based on their skill of strategy, and it was apparent to many (especially the other girls) that Honey had certain feelings for the guy that she would rather die than admit.

Eagle nodded at the wind mistress. Knowing that her own strategic skills could almost match Buck's, he then asked for her advice on the situation. It would officially be decided in a vote, but it was best to ask her opinion anyway.

"I'd rather take my chances in the Leaf Nation." she said, her voice still monotone "Like you said, most of you are from Leaf, which could work in our favor. Our only connection to Mist is Swankid, so I don't think the Hidden Village would exactly welcome us with open arms. So my vote is Leaf."

"Very well." Eagle turned his attention back to the others, a hand raised "All in favor?"

All but Cougar and Sugar raised their hand. Eagle creased his eyebrows at the pair.

"You are of a different opinion?" he quesioned.

Cougar looked almost irriated and Sugar was squirming nervously.

"Sugar?" Sweetie said, looking shocked at her friend "Don't you want to go home?"

"Of course I do!" the blonde defended "It's just that...to leave Buck behind..."

The fact that Honey clearly felt something for Buck was one that Sugar, who had her own eye on the impressive young man, was rather irked by. But then again, her other eye was on the handsome Cougar, so she had long ago decided to give the girl a break. It was, after all, understandable to her why her semi-rival would be attracted to Buck.

Even so, her feeling for him still existed and leaving him behind felt almost as if she was abandoning him.

Eagle sighed, ready to give her the same speech he had just given Foxman, but he was interrupted...

"It's like Eagle said, Sugar." Flutterby said, his voice trying to stay strong "There's nothing we can do now. Buck is smart and I believe in him to keep himself alive until we find some way to bust him out of there."

Sugar bit her lip, a little unsure, but nodded when Flutterby gave her a small confident smile and gave her consent.

"I think we would have a better chance finding the Hidden Village in Mist, rather than in Leaf." Cougar said, almost sneering "Who knows how far Leaf's Village is? It could be on the other side of the country for all we know."

"That is why I intend to use my insects to look for it." Bug said as he summoned a few beetles and sent them outside.

"And just how long will that take? Besides, do I have to remind you that it is freezing outside? We'd..."

"Cut it out, Cougar!" Cupcake snapped, turning to the raven haired boy "Buck left Eagle in charge and we should respect his decision!"

"Yes!" Froggy agreed, raising an enthusiastic fist in the air "For Buck!"

"Buck did what he needed to do." Cougar shot back, calmly "I respect him for his sacrifice, but the best way we can honor his memory is if we use a little caution and stay alive by choosing the safer option."

"Don't say that like he's dead!" Flutterby held up an angry fist.

"It's not your decision, Cougar." All eyes turned to Raccoon, who was staring at Cougar coldly "Not only has Eagle chosen to go to Leaf, but the majority has decided as well. However, if you truly wish to stay behind in Mist you are more than welcome. But you will be, I assure you, completely alone."

Cougar raised an eyebrow and glared at the redhead. Everyone was a bit on edge as they expected a fight to break out any second. Everyone knew that it was only a matter of time before one of the boys snapped. They had gotten lucky back there on the rafts, but now that they were on dry land...

The two boys continued to glare at each other for a while, before Cougar finally closed his eyes in aggravated defeat.

"Fine. We go to Leaf." he said, making many of the teens sigh with relief.

Eagle nodded, "Very well. As soon as Bug's insects arrive with news, we shall make our way to the Leaf Nation."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Are you certain the insects said this would be the wisest way, Bug?"

The group had immediately started moving as soon as Bug's insects had returned with information on the best possible route to Leaf: through the mountain pass. Everyone was shivering; it had been cold down near the water, but up in the mountains, the cold was practically unbearable. The best way they figured to stay warm was to huddle closely together as they walked, and to keep moving.

Bug and his insects were leading them in front; next to him was Eagle keeping watch with his Byakugan and Baby was doing the same at the back.

Everyone else was doing their best to keep their own look out as they trudged up the rocky path, but everyone's attention turned to Swankid's question.

"What do you mean?" Bug inquired, as if Swankid had just insulted his skills "My insects may be quick, but they are thorough. They have scouted the area and have found no threat in taking this path."

"I meant no offense, Bug." Swankid replied, gently but firmly "It's just that this particular path has been known to be the most convient way to the Leaf Nation."

"So?" Foxman asked "Isn't that a good thing? We're taking the easiest path."

"And there is no sign of any Noiseboys patrols." Canine said, realizing what Swankid was getting at. If this path was known to be the quickest way to leaf, surely Noiseboys would be swarming the place with guards.

At that thought, he and the others would have stopped in their tracks had Eagle not spoken up just then.

"We have no other choice. The sooner we reach the Leaf Nation, the sooner we can get help to rescue Buck. However, your warning will be noted, Swankid, so I want every single one of you to be on your gaurd at all times. Understand?"

Everyone nodded and awakened every sense they had as they continued through the mountains.

Sweetie, who did not have any special attack abilities, felt a little depressed at not being able to help, so she tested her healing ability by trying to sense everyone's chakra. Holding onto Sugar's hand to steady herself, Sweetie closed her eyes and 'felt' everyone's chakra at the respective points of strength and attempted to pick out any irregularities.

_Baby's eyes seem fine, _she thought _so do Eagle's and Cougar's. Sugar...her mind feels okay, if not a little tired. Canine...uh huh, good nose, good ears. Froggy, fine muscles, impressive bones...BONES!? _Sweetie's eyes shot opened at once.

Froggy's chakra was strongest in his leg and arm muscles, not really his bones. But she had sensed an amazing amount of bone chakra coming from Froggy's direction, or more like _toward _him! Sweetie quickly turned her head to bushy-brow boy and was just able to shout a "LOOK OUT FROGGY!!" before a swarm of round white pellets came shooting at him!

Every teen started at the sudden action and it took a while for them to realize that they were under attack!

Looking in the direction from which the pellets had shot out, everyone froze and held a determined defensive stance against what might come next. Soon enough, another round of white bullets shot through the air, and Raccoon called up an enormous shield to guard against the strange weapons.

As the harsh _thumps _pounded against the wall of sand, Eagle wasted no time in looking through the wall to see who (or what) was attacking them. Unfortunately, Raccoon's chakra, that was spred throughout the wall, was too thick, so Eagle couldn't even make out an outline. He grimaced as he figured that he would have no choice but to step out to get a better look.

He turned to Cupcake.

"I'm going out to see our attacker. You block the attacks, alright?"

Cupcake nodded and quickly conjured up a few kunai before she leapt out around the side of the wall, blocking against the incessant assualt of pellets. Eagle rushed out after her and stood behind her blocks as he skimmed his eyes around the area. After a second or two, he finally nodded and tapped Cupcake on her shoulder to motion her back in.

Unfortunately, Cupcake jumped back in a little too soon, and as Eagle followed her back, a white pellet shot past him and grazed his left shoulder. As he landed back inside Eagle grunted at the sting on his shoulder , but paid no heed to his injury, there would be time for that later...hopefully.

Eagle noticed that, luckily, only Raccoon and Cougar had noticed the short absence.

"Well?" Cougar demanded, get the others' attention "What's out there?"

"From what I could see," Eagle explained "there was some sort of figure, male more than likely, who can somehow recreate and manipulate his bones and turn them into weapons. Those pellets we're faced with now are apparently his fingertips."

"Hah." Canine scoffed "Well I'll be damned if I'm gonna be afraid of a bunch of fingertips."

"I'm with you!" Foxman agreed, punching a fist into his own hand "Let's go out there and show him something to really be afraid of!"

"You idiot!" Sweetie shouted at Foxman "Those bones are laced with chakra! They might explode or something the moment you touch them!"

"Y-yes, Foxman!" Baby, who was holding onto Sugar's hand, agreed "It could be dangerous!"

"Not necessarily." Eagle assured her, motioning to his shoulder "One of those things grazed me and did not do more than sting. As long as these fingertips do not hit any vital organs, we should be fine. No, not now!" Eagle jerked back as he saw Sweetie reach for him, as if ready to heal the wound "Save your energy for more serious things than scratches. We obviously need to fight this enemy and there will possibly be injuries greater than mine."

Sweetie relunctantly nodded and her hand slowly dropped.

"Uhh...guys?" Flutterby said, putting his ear against the wall "I think he stopped."

The rest of the group listened and did indeed notice that the pounding had ceased.

Eagle narrowed his eyes "He is probably still out there though, ready to strike as soon as we leave the barrier."

"Gah, always the optimist, aren't you, Eagle?" Foxman groaned, crossing his arms.

"Leave this to me." Honey said firmly, holding up her hands, her palms facing her face "I'll blow him away with a single gust. He won't know what hit him."

"We don't even know where he is anymore." Arachnid reasoned, trying to calm the girl down "You'd have no idea where to aim." He knew that despite her calm demeanor, she was still furious about what happened to Buck, and was just aching to let out her anger...so eager that her aim could potentially be very off the mark.

"That is a very good point, Arachnid!" Froggy excalimed "Raccoon, perhaps a full barrier around us is needed now?"

"Hold on a sec." Bug said "One of my insects has just informed me that the threat has completely ceased his attack, he is waiting for us just on the other side, to talk with us."

"Yeah, well, like we're going to fall for that!" Foxman said "How do you know he 'just wants to talk'?"

"He is on his knees." Bug said "And two of his fingers are pointing at his lips. Swankid, does that not mean in Mist a temporary surrender and a request for an audience?"

Swankid nodded and looked reassuringly at Eagle "It does. Although I would suggest only sending one or two of us out there to meet him. We certainly cannot trust him and it would be best to send out as few of us as possible. Let Raccoon build up a full barrier for the rest and have one of Bug's insects communicate thee status."

Eagle stared at Swankid, considering his words. Eventually he nodded his consent "Very well, you and I shall go out and see what this is about." He then turned to Cougar, trying to keep his calm composure "Cougar, should anything happen to me, you will immediately retreat and lead the others through the mountains. You will be in charge; but you _will _listen to the others as well. Do you understand?"

Cougar nodded at the Eagle stern face, knowing it was best to just agree and shut up.

The young leader then gave a last nod to the rest of the team and walked out around the wall, Swankid following behind him. Knowing the rest of what Eagle wanted them to do, Raccoon completely covered the group in a full bubble, leaving only a small hole in the top for air and for Bug to send one of his insects out.

"Well," Arachnid said "at least it's a little wamer in here."

Everyone else just groaned.

--

The first thing Swankid noticed about the stranger was his eyes.

Two sea foam green orbs that were filled with crystallized lonliness and pain. Eyes that Swankid knew so well and had himself possessed at one time. But there was a firm eagerness too, eagerness to please someone he lived for...exitsed for. It was this eagerness that made Swankid know that they had to be very careful; this man was extremely dangerous.

It was indeed a man, a male dressed in clothes that clearly represented his personal allegiance to the Sound Emperor: a billowy long-sleeved white shirt, dark pants, and a large pale violet rope tied around his waist in a giant bow. His white hair framed his pale face, the bangs pulled away and tied with red wraps at the ends. Two red circles were painted (or perhaps tattooed?) above each dark thin eyebrow, close to the middle of his forehead.

And as Bug had said, he was down on his knees, patiently motioning to his lips with his right pointer and middle finger.

Eagle spoke up, "What do you want?" The man's fingers stopped and his hand fell and was placed on his knee.

"I am Kimimaro." the man said, his voice almost as gentle as Swankid's own...with an underlying danger "I was sent by Emperor Orochimaru to give you and your comrads a message. One that is from the Emperors own lips."

Eagle raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did you attack us?"

"I was instructed to do so." the man, Kimimaro, said "That was merely a part of the message the Emperor wished to send: to imform you that he knows of your escape and that he accepts your challenge."

"Our challenge?"

"Indeed. Any prisoners clever enough to escape his prisons are considered worthy of a challenge in the Emperor's eyes. It is his intention to pursue you, of course, but he assures you that you shall be given a fighting chance."

"In other words" Eagle said, disgust present in his voice "he's going to make a sport out of this. A game of cat and mouse."

"Think of it more as an obstacle course." Kimimaro continued "At times, you will be engaged in a fight with one of his faithful. He has seen fit to send me as one of them, but much later on. As you can see, I am far stronger than any of you, and if I should end it now, it would highly displease My Lord. So for now, I am just a messanger; a stronger taste of what is to come."

"I see." Eagle said, his voice still strong "And are there any rules in this 'obstacle course'?"

Kimimaro nodded "There are, but you shall learn them in due time. The only rule I shall reveal to you now is this: you shall not foolishly remain in one place the entire time. You will continue your trek through the mountains and the Leaf Nation should you make it that far."

"Fair enough." Eagle answered back "But you tell the Emperor if we find other sources to aid us, we will use them."

Kimimaro once again nodded his head "Very well. Now, you shall not be attacked again today, but be warned that someone shall come for you very soon. Now, young Byakugan user," Kimimaro's cold eyes finally turned from Eagle and were focused on Sawnkid "while you inform the rest of your group of the Emperor's intentions, I shall deliver his personal message to this one here. You, come closer."

Swankid made no hesitation as he walked toward the white haired man. He knew that this Kimimaro could not be trusted completely, but it was clear that Kimimaro had been a shunned citizen of Mist himself, and there was some sort of understanding between the two of them.

"Go ahead." he called back to Eagle "I'll be there in a few seconds."

As he reached Kimimaro and kneeled down in front of him, Swankid could just hear Eagle knock on the sand wall and an opening form to let the leader back in.

--

"You are sure it's Eagle?" Cougar asked, only signaling Raccoon to open the barrier when Bug nodded.

The wall opened just enough to let Eagle back in, and closed immediately after he was safely inside. He told the anxious group about Kimimaro, the situation, and the message from the Emperor.

"Sawnkid is receiving it right now." Eagle said as he finished.

"Or he was." Bug said "My insect has just told me that he is alone now, and he is motioning for us to come out."

Most of the team let out a sigh of relief and Eagle gestured for Raccoon to drop the barrier.

As the wall crumbled at their feet, along with everyone's nervousness, Eagle walked toward Swankid, who had a tint of disturbance in his face. After the ice manipulator talked with their leader, the team could see wariness in Eagle's cloudy eyes when he turned back to them.

"What is it?" Sugar asked at once, worry filling her voice "Is it about Buck?!"

Eagle just sighed "It's not important right..."

"If it's about Buck," Honey said in an almost threatening tone "it _is _important. Swankid, tell us what that guy said."

"No, I'll tell you." Eagle said before Swankid could say anything "It is a message that the Sound Emperor himself has composed specifically to us. It asks us if we liked his 'surprise,' and that there will be plenty more to come. As for Buck..." The Byakugan user trailed off.

"It would just be better to tell them." Swankid spoke up, though his voice sounded somewhat regretful "Buck is important to all of us; they should know what is happening to him."

Eagle let Swankid's words sink in before he finally took in a deep breath and directly quoted what Swankid had recited to him.

"'I also thank you all especially for my new toy. Perhaps in a week or so, if you listen late at night, you will be able hear just how much I am enjoying him.'"

There was a suffocating pause after that; all that could be heard was the cold breeze blowing through and against the large stones of the mountains.

The silence was broken with Honey's angry breaths "He wouldn't dare. He wouldn't **_dare!!_**"

Soon enough, other bursts of outraged echoed throught the mountains, while the others stood either too shocked or too disgusted to speak. Eagle remained silent as he allowed everyone to stew in their emotions for a while, no longer worried about who might hear them.

Kimimaro had told them there would be no second attack today, so it would be best to for everyone to let out their emotions now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eventually, though, everyone had to get under control so they could continu the trek through the pass, more alert (and angry) now than ever.

Hours passed and no matter how far they traveled, they didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

Foxman and Sugar, who had finally somewhat relaxed, trying desperately to keep Buck's predicament out of their heads, made their own tired complaints every now and then, but their comments were mostly ignored (or in Foxman's case, silenced with a swift smack from Cougar or Canine).

By nightfall as the tempture dropped furthur, the tired freezing team had decided they had gone far enough for one day, and decided to rest as soon as they found a cave. Eagle finally found one big enough to hold everyone and stood watch for the first shift as everyone else slept (or tried to sleep).

As the leader sat outside, he barely minded that his limbs were becoming numb with cold, knowing that Buck would soon be suffering much worse. He knew that only a miracle could save Buck from the Sound Emperor's clutches; there was no possible way that the team would be able to find and save Buck in a week. No, the most they could do was reach the Leaf Nation and find someone to help them get their friend out another time.

And anyone else who might be captured.

There had been another part of the message that Eagle had not told the others, not wanting to disturb or worry them more, and he had instructed Swankid to keep it just between the two of them:

_'And I look forward enjoying the rest of you just as much, when you have all been returned to me.'_

* * *

(NOTE): Ooooo, I wonder what Orochimaru has in store for our friends? What do you think?

**VOTE:**

**What should Orochimaru send next?**

**a) Himself in disguise (mainly to observe them)**

**b) One of the Sound Four (who)**

**c) Anko (possessed by the Curse Mark)**

**d) Snakes**

**e) Kabuto (posing as an ally)**

**Again, should someone else get captured?**

**a) Yes! (I will decide who)**

**b) No!**

**One more thing for future reference and a bit of a spoiler, one of the team will be curse marked, but who? Name the character.**


End file.
